ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of pets in Aywas Pet Battle
List of pets as seen in the game. Xaoc, Flux, Quil, Selkie, Ornaga, Vespa, Violinn, Teo, Orbkin, Nimbus, Boreas, Scarl, Emaia, Faux and Alidae are currently unplayable at this time. Achae # Antique Book Achae # Artist Achae # Autumn Maze Achae # Cherry Blossom Achae # Daffodil Achae # Dead Leaves Achae # Elegant Achae # Elegant Crystal Achae # Fire Dancer Achae # Firefly Achae # Flower Crown Achae # Golden Tiger Achae # Hoarfrost Achae # Holly Achae # Leaves Achae # Lilac Bush Achae # Loddon Lily Achae # Majestic Lion Archae # Poinsettia Archae # Ravaged Archae Akuma # Blueberry Akuma # Burnt Titbird Akuma # Champagne Akuma # Dungeon Akuma # Electric Ooze Hound Akuma # Festive Lights Akuma # Gnoll Akuma # Griffin Akuma # Hallow Runes Akuma # Nightmare Akuma # Night of Bats Akuma # Nom Akuma # Piebald Ace Akuma # Rose Skull Akuma # Sigil Magic Akuma # Skull Mask Akuma # Web Scar Akuma Alatus # Antique Teacup Alatus # Bat Alatus # Bi Pride Alatus # Christmas Party Alatus # Crisscross Alatus # Ghost Alatus # Gingerbread Alatus # Golden Gift Alatus # Green Beer Alatus # Lily Nymph Alatus # Magical Alatus # Ornate Velvet Alatus # Paper Heart Alatus # Scarved Alatus # Steel Runner Alatus # Stripped Candy Cane # Tar Alatus # Tiger Princess Alatus # Tin Soldier Alatus Arak # Amor Arak # Apex Predator Arak # Bee Costume Arak # Befeathered Arak # Black Cat Arak # Blue Recluse Arak # Cake Pop Arak # Candlelit Dinner Arak # Candy Corn Arak # Candy Wrapped Arak # Caramel Apple Arak # Carrot Bait Arak # Chocolate Pastel Cream Arak # Coffin Arak # Cogwalker Arak # Cuddly Plush Arak # Dark Tiger Berry Arak # Darling Arak # Devil Arak # Dyed Doodles Arak # Earth Arak # Eggnog Arak # Floral Arak # Galactic Piebald Arak # Garden Arak # Garland Arak # Grapefruit Arak # Heart Widow Arak # Icestorm Arak # Icing Arak # Icy Wishes Arak # Irish Dance Arak # Itty Byte Arak # Ladybird Arak # Lantern Arak # Lizardy Arak # Lovebug Arak # Love Spell Arak # Lucky Green Arak # Missile Arak # Moth Arak # National Cake Day Arak # Pansexual Pansy Arak # Pastel Crawler Arak # Pastel Plush Arak # Peach Whipped Cream Arak # Peacock Arak # Peacock Spider Arak # Pumpkin Patch Arak # Purple Eater Arak # Radioactive Arak # Reindeer Arak # Royal Jumping Spider Arak # Rune Arak # Santa Arak # Scribble Arak # Shamrock Arak # Skull Arak # Skull Flower Arak # Snowball Arak # Snowglobe Arak # Snowman Arak # Space Recluse Arak # Tombstone Arak # Tree Carrier Arak # Wasp Arak # Watermelon Arak Arion # All That Glitters Arion # Appaloosa Arion # Applewood Arion # Aries Arion # Aromantic Arion # Aviation Arion # Beach Racer Arion # Beltane Arion # Black Paint Arion # Blitzen Arion # Blue Jay Arion # Blue Runes Arion # Bone Dancer Arion # Bright Ember Arion # Chilly Arion # Chocolate Troop Arion # Cinnamon Stick Arion # Clay Camo Arion # Creamsicle Arion # Dappled Sun Conure Arion # Dappled Tan Arion # Dark Draft Arion # Darkfly Arion # Dashing Arion # Derby Arion # Destrier Arion # Drunk Arion # Green Dream Arion # Hawk Arion # Ice Arion # Ice Giraffe Arion # Ice Speckle Arion # Icicle Mist Arion # Icy Appaloosa Arion # Iridescent Arion # Jital Arion # Lucky Buck Arion # Muddy Arion # Mud Roan Arion # Nightmare Arion # Painted Oryx Arion # Palomino Sabino Arion # Pastel Goth Arion # Pegadeer Arion # Pumpkin Cheesecake Arion # Quagga Arion # Racehorse Arion # Rainbow Arion # Rainbow Streak Arion # Red Velvet Arion # Regal Zebra Arion # Reindeer Arion # Rusted Arion # Seal Bay Tobiano Arion # Seedling Arion # Spearmint Arion # Spotted Draft Arion # Spotted Kirin Arion # Spring Bloom Arion # Starry Night Arion # Stemwing Arion # Storm Dapple Arion # Storm Wave Arion # Sunny Arion # Sunrise Arion # Sunset Oryx Arion # Sweet and Sour Arion # Teal Derby Arion # Tongued Arion # Tropical Tides Arion # Wild Tiger Arion # Winter Morning Arion # Yin Yang Arion # Zodiac Horse Arion Bumble # Abominable Bumble # African Lion Bumble # Ancient Scythe Bumble # Annoying Fairy Bumble # Arctic Horned Bumble # Arrowsmith Bumble # Autumn Prince Bumble # Babby Bumble # Baby Seal Bumble # Banana Cream Bumble # Bark Bumble # Bat Bumble # Bauble Bumble # Beagle Bumble # Be Mine Bumble # Bengal Bumble # Blossom Bun Bumble # Blue Butterfly Bumble # Blue Raspberry Bumble # Blushing Bumble # Border Collie Bumble # Bosk Bumble # Bow Bumble # Bubbling Love Bumble # Bunny Bumble # Cackling Bumble # Canadian Bumble # Candywing Bumble # Champagne Bumble # Cherry Kitty Bumble # Chinchilla Rat Bumble # Chocolate Vanilla Bumble # Cloud Hopper Bumble # Cocoa Orange Bumble # Costume Tricks Bumble # Cozy Tea Bumble # Cuddletail Bumble # Cybernetic Bumble # Dark Pixie Bumble # Demiboy Bumble # Demigirl Bumble # Desert Horned Bumble # Dexterity Bumble # Donkey Fairy Bumble # Dragon Imp Bumble # Dreams Bumble # Drosophila Bumble # Dryad Bumble # Eldritch Bumble # Electrode Bumble # Elven Knight Bumble # Fainting Goat Bumble # Fairy Bumble # Fall Weather Bumble # Feathered Bumble # Fire Imp Bumble # Fluffy Bird Bumble # Frost Bumble # Gingerbread Bumble # Gloucestershire Bumble # Goodnight Bumble # Grinning Hound Bumble # Guitar Bumble # Heavenly Wisps Bumble # Hibernation Bumble # Hoarding Dragon Bumble # Honey Bumble # Howl Hound Bumble # Hug Your Cat Bumble # Humble Bumble # Hungry Hungry Hamster Bumble # Icicle Bumble # Innocent Bumble # Irish Peasant Bumble # Jack-o-Lantern Bumble # Jade Tabby Bumble # Kitty Bumble # Lab Rat Bumble # Lantern Bumble # Lava Bumble # Libra Bumble # Lilac Bumble # Lollygag Bumble # Lorikeet Bumble # Love Bug Bumble # Lovelace Bumble # Love Letter Bumble # Lovesick Bumble # Lunar Beast Bumble # Magic Bumble # Magical Lion Bumble # Magic Leaf Bumble # Manta Bumble # Marshmallow Bunny Bumble # Mushroom Gnome Bumble # Natural Kitter Bumble # Night Aurora Bumble # Nightmare Bumble # Night of Bats Bumble # Paradise Bumble # Pastel Bumble # Peppermint Bark Bumble # Picnic Bumble # Pirate Bumble # Pixie Bumble # Plague Bumble # Playful Puppy Bumble # Plush Bumble # Pug Puppy Bumble # Pumpkin Spice Bumble # Rare Axolotl Bumble # Rare Hawk Bumble # Rare Kitter Bumble # Rawrker Bumble # Red Velvet Bumble # Relaxing Bumble # Remembrance Bumble # Santa Bumble # Smitten Bumble # Smitten Kitten Bumble # Snowball Fight Bumble # Snow Imp Bumble # Snowplum Bumble # Snowy Leopard Bumble # Soul Mirror Bumble # Spider Witch Bumble # Spiraling Spice Bumble # Squirrel Bumble # Star Burst Bumble # Stardust Bumble # Starfruit Bumble # Stripped Fruit Bat Bumble # Sugar Plum Bumble # Sun Bumble # Sweet Chocolate Bumble # Sweet Dino Bumble # Swirling Dreams Bumble # Swirling Ink Bumble # Teacher's Pet Bumble # Teal Touch Bumble # Teddy Bumble # Teddy Bear Bumble # Tormented Bumble # Toxic Imp Bumble # Tropical Bumble # Twilight Tangles Bumble # Underwater Jellyfish Bumble # Vamped Bumble # Vampire Bat Bumble # Wheat Bumble # Wild Violet Bumble # Winter Cavern Bumble # Witch Bumble # Witches Cat Bumble # Wooden Dryad Bumble # Wrapped Up Warm Bumble # Yule Log Bumble Campe # Bowing Campe # Cockatrice Campe # Court Jester Campe # Faun Campe # Green Iguana Campe # Hydraulic Campe # Pink Hound Campe # Playful Husky Campe # Queen Alexandra's Campe # Robotic Campe # Shadow Reaper Campe # Strawberry Leopard Campe # Sunflower Campe # Titbird Campe Carid # Candy Corn Carid # Rusty Carid Cention # Book Lovers Cention # Candy Corn Cention # Reindeer Cention Cerby # Albino Cerby # Ancient Cerby # Angelic Cerby # Apocalypse Howl Cerby # Beach Party Cerby # Best Friends Cerby # Black Shiba Inu Cerby # Bright Skies Cerby # Caroling Cerby # Carvers Cerby # Chained Cerby # Chestnut Cerby # Christmas Cerby # Classic Dragon Cerby # Deer Cerby # Demikhov Cerby # Elf Hound Cerby # Elves Cerby # Fantasy Paint Cerby # Friday Cerby # Gemini Cerby # German Doberbull Cerby # Golden Titbird Cerby # Harlequin Cerby # Heads over Heels Cerby # Hound Monster Cerby # Hydra Cerby # Icewing Cerby # Icy Wishes Cerby # I Scream Cerby # Jackal Cerby # Jeweled Cerby # Jolly Cerby # Legion Cerby # Leo Cerby # Love Triangle Cerby # Martini Cerby # Melanistic Wolf Cerby # Mixed Emotions Cerby # North Star Cerby # Ocean Cerby # Pack of Devils Cerby # Pan Poly Cerby # Poly Cerby # Predator Cerby # Rat King Cerby # Scribble Meanie Cerby # Seacat Cerby # Senior Cerby # Shadow Chimera Cerby # Sherbet Cerby # Shiba Inu Cerby # Sleepy Cerby # Smiles Cerby # Snowswirl Cerby # Spearmint Swirl Cerby # Sticker Cerby # Sugar Glider Cerby # Sunset Cerby # Sweet Friend Cerby # Taurus Cerby # Three Wise Cerby # Tiger Cerby # Trickster Cerby # Triple Threat Cerby # Triple Treats Cerby # Triple Tricks Cerby # Werewolf Cerby # Wiggling Toes Cerby # Winter Kisses Cerby # Zombie Cerby Cereus # Be Mine Cereus # Bubbles Cereus # Chanukah Cereus # Cozy Cereus # Dancing Cereus # Dracula Cereus # Evil Cereus # Frost Ghost Cereus # Hidden Wreath Cereus # Miracle Cereus # Penpal Cereus # Rainforest Cereus # Ruby Cereus # Talk Like a Pirate Cereus # Woodland Cereus